otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elise Huntsmoon
Childhood Elise Huntsmoon was born, quite coincidentally, on the 26th of Huntsmoon in the year 610 to Jaena and Borland Huntsmoon. She was the third of their children, having an older sister, Reene (born in 604) and an older brother Lance (born in 606). The Huntsmoon family was a fairly successful group of fishermen (and women) working often along the river nearLightholder, and their house was located just outside of the crossroads. At a young age, Elise was brought along on the boats to tend the nets and work minor repairs as well as assist in cleaning the fish and taking them to market. While not incredibly rich, the family maintained an income that left them fairly comfortable - nondescript clothing and plain food were the average fare, but they had a home large enough to contain all of them along with a few additions. Life-Altering Event When Elise reached ten years old, the first major event of the household occurred: a local smith, one Adam Hammerfist, offered marriage to Reene, and so the sixteen year-old was married off to her husband. Although this was to be a happy time, it is the first moment of loss in Elise's life as her sister moved away, and it would not be the last. Just two years later at the too young age of twelve, Elise experienced her first brush with death and a most devestating loss to her family. Late one spring afternoon, an unexpected storm came upon te boat on which Elise and her brother, Lance, were working, along with three other fellow fishermen. The winds were fierce enough to upend the boat, tipping all of the fishermen overboard along with Elise. Unfortunately, some of the fishing net also fell with them, tangling Lance and another man beneath the waves. The third man managed to snag Elise from going under and drag her to shore, but neither Lance nor his friend were saved, and they drowned. Lance's death combined with Reene's marriage seemed to be enough to send Elise's parents over the edge of grief. The home, once kept meticulous and tidy, was left to rot with grief and dust, and the once loving parents no longer seemed to dote on their youngest child. Elise managed to handle only three years of the rampant neglect, taking shelter on the docks to assist the fishermen with their boats, before she finally snuck away one night with a handful of food and few coins to her name. She made it all the way to the Forest District before collapsing a few yards from the Crescent Moon. It was there that Elise was taken in, cared for by those who worked the Moon. Within weeks, she was granted her own place among their members, working as a maid to help keep the rooms clean as well as to assist the ladies with errands and preparations. The Crescent Moon, and the Birth of Power Four years passed in this manner before Elise decided to take up her own work, having been taught a few of the courtesan's skills by the attending ladies, including an eager Mistress Silvermoon. In 626, Elise became an official courtesan of the Crescent Moon. Although she served mainly still as an assistant to the other ladies, she had a few clients of her own from time to time - no regulars and no one to speak of her talents in public, leaving her rather unknown like most of Fastheld's citizens. In 627 when the curse of the Aegis dropped, Elise's hidden Sunkissed powers came to the fore, disrupting her life in the most interesting manner by calling her to the Light and leaving her restless and confused. Current Status Elise has since left the Crescent Moon in search of other work, and was eventually asked to become Publican (that is, manager) of The Wailing Wench Tavern in Northreach. She still does her own courtesan business on the side, but the bulk of her time is spent on watching and presiding over matters at the tavern. Rumor has it that she's saving up to purchase the local Huntsmoon Lodge as her own, partially because of her surname. It is unknown to the general public whether or not she is acknowledging her Sunkissed powers and training them, or if she is steadfastly avoiding religion. Badges category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Karell Mikin Web